Spider-Man (Iron Man's Exiles)
Home World Peter comes from a world where S.H.I.E.L.D. is a corrupt government facility. He was kidnapped and tortured until he went insane. When Iron Man came to him, he joined his Exiles. As an Exile They travelled through many realities, and in one, he fell in love with a version of Gwen Stacy. They became marooned on this world, and Iron man wanted to conquer it. Spider-Man attempted to stop him from killing Gwen, but Iron Man rewrote his mind and killed Gwen. They eventually escaped. Gibsonverse While in the Gibsonverse, Peter fought alternate versions of himself and some of his enemies. In the final confrontation with the FF, they were sent into the DC multiverse. Omniverse While in one of the DC worlds, they recruited a version of Wonder Woman, whom all of them fell in love with. Fallout When they came to the mainstream, Wolverine was killed and Wonder Woman betrayed them. They managed to escape and they recruited an alternate version of Mystique. When they came back so she could pose as Luke Cage, Spider-Man faintly remembered Gwen Stacy. He tried to find that reality's version of her, but when Iron Man found out, he rewrote his mind again, making him almost emotionless completely. Imprisonment When they came to Co-Existence, they battled the Justice Alliance, but for the first time, they lost. Iron Man was killed and Spider-Man, Wonder Woman, and Mystique were jailed. Venom was the only one who escaped. Iron Man was later resurrected and he freed them all. Uprising After meeting yet another alternate reality version of Gwen Stacy, Spider-Man's memories came flowing back. He fought Iron Man and left the Exiles. Wolverine went with him and they formed their own Exiles. Spider-Man's Exiles Spider-Man and Wolverine recruited versions of Hulk, Jean Grey, and Namor. Spider-Man decided to lead the team and they went around doing missions good or bad. They eventually encountered the Omniverse Exiles and would fight them several more times. Spider-Man eventually got a costume redesign, which resembled Spider-Man 2099. Home Sweet Home When Spider-Man and his Exiles were sent back to his home reality they discovered that he was presumed dead and his identity was exposed. There was now a new Spider-Man named Miles Morales. Peter became enraged and he killed Miles. He was approached by what he assumed was his clone, but he learned that he was the actual clone and the real Peter Parker had retired and changed his name to Ben Reilly. Spider-Man then killed him and took his Exiles and left. Ultimation Peter took his Exiles back to his home world where they set up base in Stark Tower, which had been abandoned. Wonder Woman and Mystique arrived, wanting to join. Spider-Man remembered his friendship with Wonder Woman and welcomed them. When Iron Man's Exiles arrived, a battle ensued, killed Thing, Namor, and Mayhem. Spider-Man ended the battle and offered for them to all be one big Exiles team. Hulk refused and jumped off, but the others all agreed, returning to the original roster. Category:Iron Man's Exiles Category:Villains Category:Exiles Category:Blue Eyes Category:Brown Hair Category:Murderers Category:Super Strength Category:Sixth Sense Category:Marvel Characters Category:Spider-Man's Exiles Category:Clones Category:Exiles Villains